


An Extra Helping

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Creature Inside, Developing Relationship, M/M, Other, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Zevran stumbles across Alistair having fun and joins in.





	An Extra Helping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/gifts).

Zevran undoes his trousers and begins to piss when he hears what is certainly a muffled moan. Finishing up, he tucks himself back away before following the sound as it grows louder. Rounding the trunk of one thick tree, he’s more than a little surprised by what he sees. Igians are gelatinous creatures native to the humid Tellari swamps of Antiva, so the cool forests of southern Fereldan are a ways away from their preferred environment.

This Igian is wrapped securely around a half-naked Alistair. In counter to his normal near obsessive care of his armor, it’s now currently strewn haphazardly around him, and his tunic and trousers and carelessly pushes up and down, out of the way, exposing the important bits. The Igian’s translucent body is glowing a bright happy purple as it fucks Alistair with two tentacles, one pulling out as the other pushes in so that he’s never empty. This one is much smaller than most Zevran has seen, clearly young still, only a few years old at most.

What’s truly impressive though is the tentacle as thick as a finger that fills Alistair’s cock, causing it to bulge obscenely. It’s a clear indication that this is far from the first time that they’ve done this. Igians are notorious for being able to eat anything, but they have a strong preference for sexual fluids. The Crows had tried to find a way to use as a means of torture once but found that the Igians only took willing hosts, possessing a mild telepathy that allowed them to read their host and find out exactly what they most enjoyed.

Alistair’s eyes are clenched shut, his hair plastered to his head with sweat as he bites at his fist in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle his moans. His other hand is pressed flat against his stomach, held there by another tentacle, though Zevran is certain that if Alistair wanted to move it that he could. He steps closer, trying to understand the placement, when a stick cracks beneath his foot.

Alistair doesn’t jump, his eyes slowly opening as his head turns lazily towards the sound. His eyes slide over Zevran’s form, his cheeks reddening slightly, but he doesn’t look away, doesn’t try to hide himself.

Zevran finds himself smiling because my, isn’t that a shock. Alistair isn’t nearly as innocent as Zevran had thought. “Here I went to have a piss, and I find myself presented with such a lovely show. Unexpected, no? An Igian? I never thought you’d have the balls. How did you even manage to acquire one?”

Alistair licks his lips and pants as Zevran crouches down at his side, moaning softly when two more tentacles pluck at his nipples before they engulf them and begin to tug on them rhythmically as though trying to milk him. “C—could we pretend that you never saw anything?”

“Really Alistair. Where would be the fun in that? Though if you’d prefer…” Zevran lets the words hang, let’s Alistair make the choice.

Alistair’s cheeks go even redder, nearly glowing when his back suddenly arches and he moans loudly. Zevran’s eyes are drawn to the way Alistair’s stomach bulges suddenly, causing his hand to rise as the Igian fills him deeply as he comes. The white of his semen is visible sliding up the tentacle filling his cock as it’s collected directly from the source.

Alistair goes limp then, trembling slightly, but the Igian barely slows down its movements. “T-the Chanty discourages Templars from having sexual relationships. But even so pregnancy ran rampant amongst the ranks. So they began gifting recruits Igian eggs on their sixteenth birthdays. We’d all heard about them from upper classmates but still didn’t really know what to expect. We were given the choice to return them or not.” Alistair gives a sheepish grin. “Clearly I decided to keep mine.”

Zevran laughs at the admission. “You keep it well fed, I see. Would it welcome an extra helping?”

“You want—I’ve never—”

Zevran presses a soft kiss to the corner of a startled Alistair’s mouth, silencing him. “If I’m unwelcome, I will take my leave.” When he moves to rise, Alistair stops him with a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“No! Stay!”

“As you wish,” Zevran says as sinks back and his heels and presses another kiss to Alistair’s lips, deeper this time. He smiles against Alistair’s mouth as he moans and opens for him, the sound turning to disappointment when Zevran pulls away, glancing down at the tentacle that’s wrapped around his wrist where Alistair is still holding him. Another tentacle has slid between his legs, caressing his cock where it bulges against his trousers. He laughs, and Alistair grins as well.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to feed him properly. He’s undoubtedly eager for an extra helping.”

“Him?”

Alistair shrugs. “I don’t know for certain, but it feels right.”

“Well I’d be loathed to disappoint him,” Zevran says as he undoes his pants, shoving them down his thighs as he reclines against the tree at Alistair’s side. His cock springs up, hard and eager, the tip wet. It’s slightly larger than Alistair’s, but the Igian knows precisely what to do with it, wrapping one tentacle around it, stroking it gently.

When another one sinks lower and presses behind his balls, probing, Zevran hurries to tug off his pants entirely with Alistair’s aid. He opens his legs eagerly, spreading them wide, throwing one leg over Alistair’s as one tentacle teases at him before pushing inside slowly. Oh, yes, that’s good. Alistair’s hand abruptly closes around his cock, and Zevran gasps, surprised by his initiative. He turns closer to him and kisses him again, missing the thin tentacle that moves towards his cock.

Zevran breaks away with a startled gasp, groaning as his hips twitch as it slowly worms its way down his cock. He’s not a novice to sounding, but those unforgiving materials are nothing like this living creature expanding to fill every millimeter of him, pulsing as it sinks deeper and deeper. The orgasm that hits him feels like it’s quite literally pulled out of him, his balls drawing up tightly as he moans.

It’s Alistair who kisses him this time, muffling his sounds as the Igian plays him so well. They wrap around each other, kissing until their lips are swollen and red as they rut against each other as the Igian pulls orgasm after orgasm from them. It’s a disappointment when it finally stops and pulls away, and they both moan their displeasure, but Alistair’s moan goes strange and Zevran watches with wide eyed fascination as the Igian begins to pull its entire gelatinous form into Alistair’s slightly gaping ass until it slips in completely.

Alistair’s hips shift and he begins to hump the air, his cock hard as he clearly orgasms, but his balls are empty. A moment later Zevran notes the way that his stomach bulges from it.

“You are certainly full of surprises. I’ll be happy to lend my help in the future,” Zevran says as he climbs to his feet, offering his hand to Alistair who take it. Zevran pulls him up before straightening his clothes and helping Alistair back into his armor.

Alistair remains strangely quiet during the whole thing until he finally asks, “Was this just for the Igian? What if I wanted you alone in my tent?”

Zevran gives him a smile and presses a kiss to his lips. “You worry too much. Come, if you wish for me to join you in your tent, then I shall happily do so.”

The smile Alistair gives him is huge, and Zevran isn’t sure he likes the warmth that grows at the sight of it, and shoves it away for later consideration as they walk back to camp, Morrigan who had been on watch eyeing them suspiciously.


End file.
